Cosas de Adultos
by Hedone
Summary: Las serpientes van con las serpientes... aunque algunas tengan complejo de león. Crackfic.


**{Disclaimer}** Harry Potter es de propiedad de J.K Rowling, no gano dinero haciendo esto.  
**{Género}** Romance, General.  
**{Advertencias}** Waff, Crackfic, Drabble.  
**{Pairing}** Harry/Draco.  
**{Rated}** PG.  
**{Words} **814.  
**{Autor} **Theroux G.  
**{Notas de Ge}** Espero que os guste La historia, realmente fue un agrado escribir Crack.  
**{SUMMARY} **Las serpientes van con las serpientes... aunque algunas tengan complejo de león.

* * *

**COSAS DE ADULTOS**

**1**

Draco se movió sigilosamente mientras veía de reojo a Harry. Negó levemente con su cabeza antes de seguir su camino y descansar en su lugar. Harry era un serpiente muy, pero _muy_ rara.

La primera vez que lo conoció el de rayas rojas estaba en un infructuoso afán de correr por el terrario, Draco —como toda buena serpiente— le explicó con ratas y grillos que las serpientes se deslizaban, no corrían como vulgares leones, ellos sencillamente se movían con elegancia y tranquilidad, envolvían a su presa, la _seducían_ y tentaban antes de poder jugarles la mala pasada y atraparlas a base de trampas y cerebro; Harry, muy por el contrario de una serpiente convencional, hacía todo a base de gruñidos, saltos, impulso idiotez.

Estúpido Harry que tenía Leonitis. Harry prefería, estúpidamente, comportarse como un idiota antes de aceptar que era una víbora, cosa que a Draco le enfurecía.

¿Qué tanto le costaba a Harry entender que por mucho que quisiera ser león, era una serpiente bien rastrera? ¡Siquiera tenían patas!

**2 **

Draco conocía al idiota de Harry desde hace más de siete años, se habían visto entre calles, conversando cosas de pequeños niños y hacer lo que comúnmente se hacía. Peleaban, se insultaban, se correteaban y se empujaban como toda pequeña serpiente, todos aquellos años haciendo lo mismo provocó que terminaran por conocerse, hacerse amigos y —después de años— enamorarse, cosa que no hacía nada orgulloso a Draco, quien realmente encontraba sorprendente que en vez de conseguirse una aristocrática serpiente fiel a sus instintos, terminó por emparentarse y copular con una con complejo de león.

Un día le preguntó a Harry si había sido criado con ellas, él sólo le siseó algo antes de seguir simulando que saltaba y correteaba por su alrededor antes de enredarse y pasar a cosas más de adultos, lejos de las pequeñas serpientitas que acababan de nacer.

Aunque debía de admitir que muy, pero muy dentro de toda aquella parafernalia, le gustaba el hecho de que su Harry fuera inquieto, porque él tenía una serpiente única de negro color con rayas rojas, no como muchos de sus pretendientes que eran de austero color verde... a Draco le gustaba el verde —de los ojos de Harry—, pero nada más, él ya era hermoso por los dos.

**3**

Recordó un día que un niño quiso sacarlos del terrario, se lo quería llevar ya que era la más tranquila y astuta serpiente que estaba en aquel lugar —era él, Harry o Goyle, no había mucho que decir al respecto—. Draco se había acercado para que lo sacaran, cuando se dio cuenta que lo llevarían _sólo_ a él, y Harry se quedaría allí sin su compañía, no tuvo que pensar mucho, Harry era la serpiente más caliente que conocía, siempre le agarraba mucha comida y lo mimaba —cosa que a él le gustaba—, así que dejó que Potter saltara e hiciera sus peripecias hasta que el niño se llevó a Goyle y los dejaron solos.

También recordó aquello de _anidar_ y _calentarse _durante toda la noche, cosa que aprovecharon cuando las luces se apagaron y nadie podía interrumpirlos, además de que tenían todo el terrario para ellos. Mmmm... Aquello le gustaba.

Hubo un día que el vendedor dudó que uno de los dos era macho, todo porque los había pillado haciendo cosas de "serpientes mayores" cuando los dos eran _machos_ bien_ machos_. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía anidar, pero Harry a eso lo llamaba "Práctica para anidar serpientitas" y Draco asentía antes de sacar su lengua y pasarla por la mejilla de su pareja y quedarse a su lado reposando. Quizás más tarde anidarían serpientes juntos, _nuevamente_.

**4**

El día de hoy tuvieron suerte, había un chico con anteojos y ridícula cicatriz en la frente que estaba buscando serpientes, y cuando los vio a los dos juntos, sonrió simplonamente y se los llevó, aquello le recordó a su Harry, y sin duda siseó con gusto cuando su pareja se enredó contra su fría piel calentándolo un poco cuando los traspasaron a un terrario único y más grande del que tenían hasta ahora.

Aquel chico de ojos verdes le dijo algo a su vendedor antes de sacarlos de la tienda y conocer por fin el mundo. Cuando llegaron a su nueva casa, se encontraron con un atractivo rubio que al verlos se emocionó tanto que se tiró contra el humano y comenzaron a anidar serpientes por muchas horas, como él no era de piedra, se dedicó a anidar las suyas con su Harry quien gustoso se enrolló con él nuevamente.

Draco nunca pensó que una serpiente con _Leonitis_ pudiera hacerlo tan feliz. Quizás se debía a que tenía graves problemas mentales y no se haya dado cuenta, o siempre buscó un León en piel de Serpiente.

* * *

**{Notas}** ¡¡Gracias por leer!!

**{P/D}** Gracias, Alysum, se me fue por alto aquello... supongo que a "ahí" se me fue la "h" o algo por el estilo.


End file.
